


苹果岛的幽灵

by Augenstern_J



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Multi, 梅林 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augenstern_J/pseuds/Augenstern_J





	1. Chapter 1

苹果岛的幽灵

1.

“高中终于完事的时候，我带着室友研究哲学，逼他看德里达魏宁格和维特根斯坦，那时候应该是我念书密度最大，而且整个人最闲，也最懒得祸害女孩子的时候，因为我根本不关心跟我对话的人是谁。而且不必关心。不像现在，我在思考，那个时候我发现无论说什么，喜爱我的人仍旧以爱我。那个时候和什么爱丽丝安娜洛莉安都不太联系。就只是看书，看书，看书，好像找到了世界的法则。对了，还有下棋，我和室友一边下棋一边看书。看卡夫卡，我的女友们来找我，发现我俩像两个蜗居在城堡里的gay，可我离开伦敦时不记得他是谁，可能叫什么马特麦斯威尔之类的名字。他就是那么一个人，普通的人，可能觉得我古怪，却仍然愿意与我辩论。”

“老师，你是不是醉了？”

“没……我只是觉得你应该知道，我为何是现在这样。我可以和你做苏格拉底和柏拉图，你问我答，可这样和我和那个马特有什么区别呢？我总有答案，谁问我什么我都可以给他们。但你不同，我不满足于只给你答案，你知道吗？当你问我问题而我没有答案的时候，我就是你的了。就像现在。继续。”

“为什么灯火从飞机上看像鲑鱼皮？”

“为什么灯火从飞机上看像鲑鱼皮。这就是问题所在。我不知道。所以只能跟你一起去找答案。你向每个人伸出手，而我只向你伸出手的。"

2.

若是你自认太过孤独，那不论你读什么，都会觉得没意思。

梅林读薇薇安的眼睛，并觉得她说的对。

梅林这双胳膊里的姑娘平均四个月一换。薇薇安清楚。她比她的未婚夫稍好，更换频率是六个月，并且时不时有空窗。换言之，他们是那种时髦的开放性/关/系。他为她缝被别的男人撕坏了的裙子，她为他洗被别的女人泼饮料的衬衫，然后在月亮升起来之前道别。

3.

梅林和吉尔伽美什从本科起就认识，他开玩笑说什么时候吉尔伽美什跟恩奇都领证了告诉他，他马上带着薇薇安也去领证。吉尔伽美什怪笑着说你这杂种还想办四人婚礼不成，梅林说不不不，到时候我俩一人抢一个，我负责你她负责恩奇都，给你们砸场子。

他们花了大半节公开课在斗嘴上，快下课了才想起今天薇薇安的社团办活动。梅林不知道自己这么做是否有意义。他可能在课上看多了昆德拉，或者吉尔伽美什喜欢的中二新番。意义。他在舌尖咀嚼这两个字，非常不合时宜地想起薇薇安温柔空洞的眼神。他想象自己若干年后成为成熟多金的中年男教授，带三五个学生回来与她鲜美的肉体重新邂逅。

他很是为自己的想法恶寒了一番，于是飞快的收拾好东西，却将钱包落在座位上。学生中心里薇薇安的社团摊位极其明显。她站在立牌旁边，穿着深绿色印着图书馆印花的裙子，整个人就像一只精致的小蛋糕。她的女伴在她旁边，穿着蓝色印夜空的裙子。梅林庆幸自己穿了一身整洁的便装西服，一边搂一个拍照不至于突兀，像新郎搂着他的两个新娘。后来他找遍了所有网站，再也没见到过那件印着图书馆的深绿色裙子。


	2. Chapter 2

苹果岛上的幽灵

4.

湖中仙女将要回到湖水中时，发现她的身边围着人类。呐喊着微笑的旁观者，长发和围巾被风吹乱了，召唤着更多人类。他脱下大衣裹上她，说：“希望你的脑子没被荷尔蒙烧坏。”  
在那之后，人们将赞美她鲜美的肉身，剩下的东西被关在一枚苦杏仁里了。

5.

梅林睡袍里面套睡衣睡裤，外面又罩了个围巾，把自己裹成一座塔，在稿纸上写写画画。恩奇都进来，居然还抓着一包中餐外卖，见一坨梅林蜷在沙发上，奇道，“你不演也就算了，不去看嘛？最后一场了。”

“放弃了。”梅林扔下稿纸，一张一张划着薇薇安的剧照，全选，“如果真有上帝的话，他肯定什么都不干，专让我和她同不了台。”他咳嗽了一阵子，“我和她已经快一个月没说过话了。”  
删除。

“我是她小小的雪景球里的施洗约翰，一旦我让她忏悔，她就要砍我的头。”

6.  
在离开那所位于伦敦的象牙塔的第一年，梅林突发奇想的想飞，这时他碰到了莫高斯。莫高斯是个战士，在排副本的时候总是挡在他面前，偶尔的开麦也是吼他不要ot。

梦魔会在梦中飞行。法师这么想着，打开了阿瓦隆的窗口。

不要往下看。莫高斯说，用手肘勒住他的脖子。

……你怎么敢，凭什么。

凭我在这。凭你的事还没做完。莫高斯用她强有力的手臂将他扯回了屋里。

后来莫高斯回到了威尔士，问梅林同样的问题。梅林无法回答：他很少对她撒谎，也很少对她描述真实。

7.

梅林从梦里醒了过来，这时候已经过去了三个月。他用那把登山刀割掉了疯长得过分的白色长发，束了一束，放到箱子最深处。

一切都结束了。

8\. 

“世上无难事，只要肯放弃。”梅林撩了一把他又长起来的长发，给吉尔伽美什斟酒，“你还记得我们大二那年校庆吗？”

吉尔伽美什红色的眼睛盯着酒，没抬头看他的朋友，他清楚地记得那天梅林宛如人间蒸发一般融在校园里，不知被谁追逐又不知追逐着谁。

“那天我在地下室，和你以为不是我对象的女人下了一天棋。”

11.

梅林从学校门口的花店买了一捧红玫瑰，摸出手机给伊莱恩打电话，直到手机发烫。

喂，伊莱恩啊，我给你买了花，你现在在哪里呢。  
我在理科楼地下室。  
你在理科楼地下室蹲着干什么，今天校庆。  
等你下棋。

于是梅林的玫瑰显得不很合时宜，他看准了一个路过的容貌姣好的女孩子便把花和殷勤的话语一同塞过去。与其说他不需要这些被斩首的美丽头颅，倒不如说伊莱恩不需要。等他来到地下室之后伊莱恩铺开国际象棋棋盘，上面黑白子一样一边摆好了，像是个蕴含阴谋或谜团的赌局。

梅林赌棋也赌牌，他的双手并不灵巧，于是大部分功课都做给前额叶。伊莱恩是个新手，梅林握着她的手教她走子，很快便培养出固定棋友。他没有偏爱的开局，而伊莱恩偏爱法式防御。地下室隔绝了信号和彩带一样的空气，于是两人不约而同的关了机，仿佛外面的太阳从未存在过。直到梅林走出王车易位时，伊莱恩在长久的沉默之后忽然蹦出来一句：我们去中国吧。

啊，我没去过，中国话也都白学了，但是……好呀。

伊莱恩笑了一下，她圆润的脸蛋上因为笑容显出一点成熟来。

梅林这时才想，伊莱恩需要什么。她比起一束花更需要一局棋，一场谈话，或是一张机票。梅林已经有足够的钱带她走，为了回馈那时她在空无一人的阶梯教室的肩膀，或是严肃死寂的律师事务所里拍上来的一只手，或是墓园里相差不足一秒的鞠躬。

我不管他们需要什么。我需要你活下去，做更多事。伊莱恩说。

12.

五年后伊莱恩和梅林以一种近乎私奔的方式来到了上海，这个他们从未踏足过的东方城市。两个人坐了十几个小时的飞机，在英语不太方便的民宿窝了一夜——好在民宿本身条件很好，便叫了部车，在达利展门口排起了长队。周围的人们似乎不怎么注意这两个异国容貌的人，进入场馆后四周骤然安静许多，伊莱恩和梅林拿着各自的票，梅林那一份被捏在风衣口袋里。

丽达与天鹅中所有的景物都互不接触。像是时空被柳叶刀一层层分离，移到培养皿上，然后再一层层排好。

梅林捋了捋头发。想了想。像是刺身。……不，像是书页。但是若是能吃就好了，鹅肝酱怎么样？

伊莱恩笑起来。那太残忍了。吃了偶像使之成为自己的一部分，太残忍了。

我喜欢永恒的时间。梅林一个人往前走着，他知道伊莱恩一定会在他身边，越过肩膀就能看到的位置。你有没有想过，若是有一种完美的时刻，让你想要到老了也回味的话，那你就会希望他变成’须臾’。他的中文说的很别扭，一年前中文课的内容几乎都还给了老师，这时忽然想起了这个词，但是少有在女伴面前卖弄的意思：他面对的是一个和他抱着同一块浮木的灵魂。

不，我不希望。我们要做的事太多了。伊莱恩走在他前面，先一步跨上台子。台子对面是达利的装饰作品复现，据说是按照他情人的面容摆放的。伊莱恩摘下眼镜，透过那小小的黄金色的透镜观望着这张烈焰红唇的容颜。在梅林的角度，他只能看到一系列松散的装饰瓷砖，和大红色的、曲线很舒服的沙发。

伊莱恩把他拉了上来，将望远镜让给他。于是梅林也看到了，年轻的金发女郎透过周围一切建筑的障壁，向他散发着鲜活的、生命的魅力。梅林的眼睛在厚厚的透镜后面轮了一圈，将这美人的容貌刻在心里。他想起伊莱恩，明明伊莱恩就在他旁边，可是他看着这幅拼凑的人像，只能想起伊莱恩。他想他可能需要一副眼镜。

于是梅林和伊莱恩再次牵起手。他们没有看那副享誉世界的永恒的时间，只是细细端详着那位著名的商业艺术家成名前的随笔。他在稿纸上随便画画，往杂志社投稿。

你的研究怎么样了？伊莱恩突然问。

还可以。冷门方向，样本勉强够，本科生不擅长干活，都得慢慢来。我还有的熬。

身体还好吗？

还是那样，唔，之前生病了，后来就好了。梅林坦诚道，研一就生病实在是不太走运啊。

好了就好。

梅林稍微低下头看伊莱恩，发现她的口红色号是某个著名奢侈品牌卖的很好的正红色，她说她的合租室友有两根，来自不同的追求者。举办达利展的大厦中有一面墙，上面爬满了蚂蚁。梅林不合时宜的想。


End file.
